herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fujin
|friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Deity}} Fujin is the god of wind and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' After Raiden defeated Shinnok and stripped him of his amulet, he constructed a temple to house it and assigned Fujin as one of the temple's guardians. After the elder Sub-Zero set out to retrieve the amulet, he took on the god of wind, who was torn apart by one of his own tornados (but he survived). ''Mortal Kombat 4'' After Shinnok's return, Fujin was one of the few gods of Earthrealm that survived and joined Raiden in battle with against the fallen Elder God. With the wind god's assistance, the fighters of Earthrealm emerged victorious against Shinnok. Afterwards, Fujin met with the Elder Gods and they revealed that he had a new task. Raiden appeared before the wind god and told him about his imminent ascension to the pantheon of the Elder Gods. A new protector of Earth needed to be selected and the thunder god chose Fujin, who swore not to fail at the task. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' After Raiden's drastic change in mind, Fujin saw that, while he was still trying to protect Earthrealm, he had become far too ruthless and brutal. Now with Liu Kang's reanimated corpse fighting for him, the thunder god had made his zombie kill many innocent people for unknown reasons. Fujin joined forces with Kung Lao in the hope that they could find a way to free their two comrades together. The monk told the god of wind about Johnny Cage gathering the Forces of Light and the mentions of the two sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon. Fujin had been a friend of their family for a long time and had questioned Argus about the disappearances of the two. He realized the two demigods had been placed on a quest by their father, but evil had begun corrupting it. Fujin went out to find them in the hopes of holding back their progress, as well as find out the quest's true purpose. The wind god eventually confronted Taven in front of the Red Dragon Clan's hidden fortress. Fujin warned the demigod not to enter the fortress, even if it meant he would have to fight him. They battled, but Taven emerged the victor and continued on his journey though saddened that he had to fight a friend. In Fujin's ending, Blaze's power flowing through him increased his power greatly. With this new power, the wind god created a new realm from the fragments of the ones destroyed by Shao Kahn. It would act as a new base for the Forces of Light and Fujin assigned Kung Lao as his new general. Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat 11 While Fujin doesn't appear in the game at this time, it is mentioned that the wind god disappeared when the past and future merged together. Frost reveals that Fujin disappeared because she kidnapped him and took him to Kronika. Fujin is kept as a prisoner to keep him from adding Raiden. Kung Lao blames Raiden for this he believes that the thunder gods mistakes doomed and lead Fujin to his imprisonment. He may have been leaked as a DLC character in the game. Personality TBA. Powers and Abilities Being a god, Fujin is extremely powerful and a master fighter. He has power of all things related to wind and can levitate by manipulating wind around him, send out small tornadoes to spin his opponent around, leaving them open to attack, levitate them and then slam them into the ground, and spin like a tornado to draw them towards him, then throw them away. Since he is a god, Fujin cannot ever truly die, though his mortal body can be destroyed. As his alternate weapon fighting style, he wields an enormous sword weapon called the Devastator. Quotes Gallery Images Fujin mk2011.jpg|Fujin in Mortal Kombat (2011). Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-36-52-1.jpg|Fujin in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Fujin's Blessing MKX Moblie.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-raiden-and-fujin-1-.jpg|Raiden and Fujin defending the thunder god's temple. Fujin-1-.png|Fujin in Mortal Kombat X. MKXFujin.jpg Mortal_kombat_x_ios_raiden_support_by_wyruzzah-d99yfso-2.png|Fujin in Mortal Kombat X Mobile. Videos MK4 Gold Ending FUJIN|Fujin's ending Trivia *In early versions of Armageddon, Fujin was going to have Mian Chuan and Hapkido as his unarmed fighting style. He was also going to have the Crude Hammer, Windstaff, and Mugai Ryu as his weapons before he was eventually given the Devastator. *Fujin's alternate costume in Armageddon was the one he wore in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *In his bio kard, he was stated to have made his first appearance in MK4, but it was actually in Mortal Komabt Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Harbingers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Revived Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Selfless Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honest Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers Category:Famous Category:Heroic Disciplinarians